


[ART] Evening Star

by mortmere



Series: Venice Place [3]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortmere/pseuds/mortmere
Summary: A moment in Hutch's jungle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Done with Photoshop, my usual mix of manip, paintover and freehand.
> 
> And hey: THAT LAMP! The only time we see this beautiful Moravian star pendant in the show is in the tag of "Iron Mike". In S3-S4, it has been replaced with a similar but much clunkier star lamp which isn't at all as nice as this. (Did Hutch the Klutz break this one - whack it with a stepladder or something, while pottering around in his jungle?)


End file.
